Amber Rayne
Equipment/Weapon Comlink PDP Vibro-Cosh DP-55x H/R Blaster Pistol Personality A strong a determined woman, she is very serious with people she doesn’t know, though letting up considerably with people she deems friends. The only exception to this is in the cantinas when she’s had a few drinks. To her business is business, she is out to make money and have a good time while doing it too. History Born when a romance started between a Mandalorian and the Echani woman that wondered into the camp. Amber spent the first few years of her life learning the ways of her parents, as well as wondering around the compound pestering people about things. She had a good knack for learning, picking up rudimentary mechanic skills and even the basics of the Echani and Mandalorian fighting styles. She eventually become a promising young teenager with limited surroundings. She yearned to see more, it was in her dreams and in her heart. Then one day her mother died while out on patrol with her father, he subsequently went insane without his love, running away into the forest where he was never seen again. Amber was then left alone, suddenly the sadness and curiosity overcame fear. She stole one of the ships from the camp and took off for a new life. She headed straight for the nearest planet of Onderon, landing in the city of Iziz and selling her ship so she wouldn’t get traced. She proceeded to set up a shop doing repairs, eventually buying in stock like odd droids and vehicle components. Of course this was just what she was doing to make money, the rest of the time she was out in the cantinas, gambling and partying all the time. She enjoyed being around normal people, it refreshed her minds attitude towards what it was like out there. Then one day she met a man by the name of Craig Jahl’ti, they played some cards, drank some shots and before you knew it they were friends. Later on that night he revealed he was heading out in the morning, ‘business as usual’ he said. Of course it took little to persuade Amber to join him, she simply grabbed all of her money and took off. Craig quickly revealed he was a smuggler, then later an asshole. She simply tricked him into checking the exterior fuselage one day, then took off, leaving him completely isolated somewhere in the Roche Asteroids. She completed the load and informed the employer that he was KIA, assuming his role and earnings as well. She quickly began raking in money, travelling everywhere for increasingly wealthy and corrupt people. She never checked the cargo, it remained locked and sealed until the drop. ‘Don’t ask, don’t tell’ she would say. It wasn’t long before she was drawn to the centre of mass illegality, Nar Shaddaa. She found herself invited into business by the notorious Nago the Hutt, she happily accepted and began shifting masses of ‘stuff’ throughout the central and mid systems, with such lack of government it was just too easy and profitable not to. Skills/Abilities: Mechanics/Repair & Construction Echani & Mandalorian Fighting Styles Survival Skills Piloting Gambling Blaster Pistol Wielding Lightsaber Forms: - Force Powers: - Category:Characters